prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 162
Judy claims the money was planted in her cell. Bea is prepared to give her the benefit of the doubt, but doesn't rate her chances of getting the other women to believe her, even when she gives them the money back. Bea suspects that it is Gillespie who is stirring up trouble, possibly as a way of getting her transferred. Doreen tells Lizzie she thinks Erica is getting the sack, and when Bea hears this, she reckons it gives Gillespie an even better motive. Erica rejects Gillespie's demand that the pantomime is cancelled and tells him she'll put her job on the line to ensure "That show will go on". As Bea predicted, the women are not impressed with Judy's story about the money. Bea is outraged that the women seem to have lost interest in the pantomime. Erica passes on Gillespie's latest instructions to the staff: all officers are to take a refresher course in unarmed combat, the armory is to be restocked and the pantomime cancelled. Vera passes on what she overheard in the rec room, suggesting that the pantomime won't go ahead anyway. Margo complains that Judy hasn't repaid her in full and Bea has to break up a fight between them. Later Bea works out that the thief must be one of the women who claimed to have been robbed, and was given back money that was never stolen. Helen passes on rumours from C and D blocks that Erica has resigned, so Bea tells her they aren't true. Erica gets permission from the Department to stage the pantomime as long as Gillespie's security instructions are followed to the letter. Bea uses the exercise period to appeal to the women to unite against Gillespie: Vera stops their discussion and remarks that the pantomime is cancelled. Bea demands to see the Governor and passes on information about the thefts, blaming Gillespie. Erica doesn't take the accusation seriously and is able to tell Bea that the pantomime is going ahead after all. Judy gives Margo the missing three dollars out of her own money. Margo sees the arms delivery van when she is outside emptying the bins. Meg admits to Jim that she is seriously considering handing in her resignation. A policewoman arrives to interview Anne: she is told that there is no trace of Megan and that the police are going to recommend that the prosecution goes ahead. Helen volunteers to make arrangements on the outside for the escape when she hears that Doreen is willing to pay. Bea changes her mind about the escape when she sees Vera patrolling the perimeter with a rifle slung over her shoulder . Anne seems upset by a letter she receives from Western Australia. Doreen shows Helen how to forge her signature so she can take money out her bank account. Anne asks to see the police again, and claims she has new evidence: she shows the policewoman a letter from Megan. Meg tells Vera about the letter, but Vera remembers censoring it and says it wasn't from Megan, but from Anne's brother telling her the family had disinherited her. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season